Pequeños corazones
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Una tranquila aldea, un nuevo enredo que, gracias a Kami, ya no tiene que ver con la Shikon no Tama, y el siempre efectivo triángulo amoroso solo que esta vez, Kikyou no está incluida... Leanla, por favor! ADVERTENCIA: NO APTA PARA DIABÉTICOS. COMPLETA!
1. La Señal

¡Jolas! Bueno, para que luego no digan que hago un fanfic de la primera babosada que me pasa por la cabeza, voy a confesar que me tarde MUCHO en decidirme a escribirlo, y aun MÁS en enviarlo. Pero bueno, al fin ya estamos aquí. Así que espero que les guste este fanfic, que es el primero que escribo de nuestro querido hanyou, Inu Yasha. Cualquier clase de comentario se los agradeceré muchísimo ˆ ˆ. ¡COOOMENZAMOS!

PEQUEÑOS CORAZONES

Capítulo 1: La Señal

-Oyeee, Inu Yashaaaa…- gimió el pequeño Shippo, bostezando desde el hombro de Kagome- Ya tengo sueño. ¿No podemos pararnos a descansar ya?

-No fastidies- le gruñó Inu Yasha a su vez, con una fea mirada- acampar en campo abierto es muy peligroso…

-Pues cerca de aquí debe haber una aldea-comentó Sango- o no habría cultivos de arroz por allá…

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Miroku, feliz de la vida- ¿bastará con una nube de la desgracia¡O mejor fingimos que te exorcizamos, Inu Yasha!

-Buena falta que le hace- murmuró Shippo…y lo siguiente que supo fue que le habían dado un buen trancazo en la cabeza.

-¡Inu Yasha!-le reclamó Kagome, molesta. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle el famoso "Osuwari", el aire frío los estremeció. Hacia un par de horas que había oscurecido y ellos seguían caminando bajo el frío y la escasa luz de la Luna creciente. De repente, se oyó un grito. Eso les llamó la atención de inmediato (y se olvidaron del coscorrón de Shippo, por suerte para Inu Yasha nn) Corrieron hacia allá. La que había gritado era una niña, que al parecer estaba petrificada del susto, pues estaba tirada en el suelo, contemplando una gran cosa negra que se erguía frente a ella. La "cosa" se irguió aun más en el aire, dispuesta a atacar. Parecía una enorme serpiente sin cabeza. La niña solo dio un último grito, con los ojos cerrados muy fuertemente, y esperó el golpe… que nunca llegó. Solo se escuchó un fuerte rugido de dolor. Entreabrió un ojo, solo para ver a un muchacho muuuuy guapo (si, si, hay que hacerle publicidad ˆˆ) de cabello plateado partir sin mayor dificultad a la cosa esa en dos. La parte de abajo de la "serpiente" se arrastró, gimiendo sin parar, lejos de ahí, hacia la laguna. El joven volteó a ver a Akirei (así se llamaba la chamaca en cuestión nn) con sus lindos ojos ambarinos, y le preguntó (casi todo envuelto en nubecitas, florecitas y todas esas cosas que se ponen para denotar "encanto"):

-¿Estás bien¿Te lastimó?

-No, estoy bien, muchas gracias (de nuevo, envuelta en florecitas, nubecitas, etc. nn) Akirei se levantó. Llevaba puesto un kimono muy elegantón, hecho de bonita seda con dibujos de dragones y flores. También traía un peinado típico de las niñas "bien" (de ese entonces¿verdad? ;))

-¡Inu Yasha!- llamó una voz, haciendo que los dos voltearan. Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo (ah! Y también Kirara, por supuesto nn) se acercaron corriendo. Akirei volteó de nuevo a ver a Inu Yasha, con la misma mirada de "mi héroe" -ˆ ˆ-

-¡Así que su nombre es Inu Yasha!-le dijo con admiración- En agradecimiento por su valiente y noble acción, mi querido joven, le invito a usted y a sus amigos a pasar la noche en mi humilde casa.

-Esteee… ah, bueno…-Inu Yasha dudó un momento.

-¡Claro que si, honorable señorita!- se adelantó Miroku, estrechando su mano, sonriente. La niña también sonrió, complacida. Les pidió que la siguieran, que el recorrido no era mucho.

-Eres un aprovechado, Miroku ¬¬-le murmuró Inu Yasha.

-Tal vez- le contestó un sonriente Miroku- pero al menos ya tenemos un lugar seguro donde quedarnos. Ni modo, Inu Yasha, tu exorcismo será otro día nn.

-Grrr…

Ya en la "humilde casa"…

-¿Casa!- exclamó Shippo, sorprendido- ¡esto es un palacio!

-Es lindo¿no crees, Shippo?-le dijo Kagome, sonriendo pero con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa niña es la hija del terrateniente?- les dijo Sango, entre sorprendida, contenta y entretenida. Parecía ser una aldea especialmente próspera, ya que las casas de la aldea por la que habían pasado estaban en buen estado y limpias, y parecía que todo se debía a los buenos y afortunados cultivos de arroz de esa región (como ven, Akirei les dio todo un "tour"). La casa del terrateniente era un enorme edificio sobre una colina no muy alta, pero que le permitía tener una buena vista de toda la aldea. Por dentro era cálida y tenía muebles bonitos y (hay que admitirlo) caros. Los recibieron el terrateniente y su esposa. Su hija les contó todo lo que había pasado: Ella quería salir a tomar algo de aire, pero por no darse cuenta se alejó y fue a dar cerca del lago. Iba a regresar cuando la cosa negra la quiso atacar y… bueno, ya se saben el resto nn.

-Si no fuera por el noble Inu Yasha, yo no estaría aquí, padre (otra vez volteó a verlo con cara de "mi héroe") y me gustaría recompensarlo. Podría… ¿podría darle la Señal?

El terrateniente sonrió. Después de todo, le había salvado la vida a la pequeña. Volteó a ver a su esposa, que asintió sonriéndole. Entonces él le asintió a su hija, en aprobación.

- D- Akirei se levantó (para el caso, todos se habían sentado en cojines) y se dirigió a su salvador. Para la sorpresa (¡y vaya sorpresa!) de nuestros viajeros, Akirei le dio a Inu Yasha un beso en la mejilla. Las reacciones fueron muy diversas: Inu Yasha se sonrojó a más no poder, Kagome se puso como una furia (con una vena gigante en la cabeza), a Miroku casi se le salen los ojos por aguantarse la risa, igual que Sango, Shippo estaba de a seis y Kirara…ni en cuenta nn.

-Ah…eh, y ¿y eso porqué fue? 0/0- preguntó tartamudeando Inu Yasha.

Akirei sonrió. –Es la Señal de las mujeres de mi familia. Significa que cuando yo tenga 14 años y esté en edad de casarme¡me desposaré con el joven Inu Yasha!

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉ!

-----------------------------------------

Bueno, pues ahí acaba el primer capítulo. Como es de introducción creo que fue un poquitín aburrido, gomen u.u. ¡Así que necesito sus comentarios para ser mejor! nn Reviews, porfa¡Mata ne!


	2. ¡Es muy joven para casarme! TT

¡Holitas, por ahí! Aquí llega el segundo capítulo de mi historia. ¡Espero lo disfruten! nn

Capítulo 2: ¡Es muy joven para casarme! T.T

Inu Yasha y Kagome habían gritado a coro y sin poder controlarse, todos sacados de onda.

-Ah… es que… bueno… - balbució Inu Yasha, sin saber como decírselo- me… pues me encantaría, ¿sabes, Akirei? nnU. Pero ahora… estamos en búsqueda del demonio Naraku y…

-¡Por eso! ¡Tienes 4 años para regresar, querido!

Miroku parecía a punto de reventar de risa, lo que puso a Inu Yasha aún más nervioso.

-Pues si, pero…

-¡Verás lo felices que seremos!

-¡Pues si, pero…!

-¡Ah, Kami-sama de seguro predestinó nuestro encuentro! Es tanta la felicidad que apenas puedo con ella… Me retiro a dormir, discúlpenme… ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Akirei salió brincando de la habitación, tarareando. El terrateniente sonó una pequeña campana. Un niño entró al cuarto enseguida e hizo una reverencia. El terrateniente le pidió que llevara a los invitados a sus habitaciones. Con una sonrisa, él y su mujer dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron.

El chico los guió a un pequeño salón, algo así como un _living,_ no sé si me explico, que conectaba a los cuartos. Hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta (o la deslizó, más bien nn)

-Vaya, Inu Yasha- le dijo Miroku- si que tienes pegue… xD

-¡Cállate!- le gruñó el hanyou- no sé que voy a hacer…- La cara de Inu Yasha cambió rápidamente del enojo a la preocupación, y les preguntó, con casi lágrimas en los ojos:

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No me puedo casar con ella!

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sango, y sonriendo con la certeza que solo puede tener una Taiji-ya o una chica, le preguntó casi riendo- ¿Estás interesado en alguien más?

-0/0! Ah… pues… ¡pues claro que no, Sango! ¡No digas tonterías! / 

Sango simplemente se rió y le hizo un guiño cómplice a Kagome, que también se sonrojó un poco. En eso, se oyó un golpe seco y la puerta se abrió. El mismo chico que los había guiado ahí estaba todo desparramado en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, casi con miedo, viéndolos. Era más o menos de la edad de Akirei, alto, con su pelo negro, corto y la cara afilada, con unas cuantas pecas en la nariz (bonito el niño, pues nn).

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Inu Yasha con mucha curiosidad.

-Perdónenme, lo que pasa es que yo… esteee… yo…

-Ven- le llamó dulcemente Kagome, sonriéndole, haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado- Cuéntanos que pasa.

El niño tragó saliva y entró, inseguro. Inu Yasha cerró la puerta y todos se sentaron en círculo, para escucharlo.

-Ah… pues miren, mi nombre es Hiru… y yo he trabajado en esta casa desde que mis padres murieron en los cultivos, cuando yo era muy pequeño…

Les explicó todo: como el terrateniente lo había acogido después de que sus padres murieron, como había crecido al lado de Akirei y como… se había ido enamorando poco a poco de ella…

-¡¡¡¡AH, KAWAII!- casi gritaron Kagome y Sango, solo consiguiendo que Hiru se sonrojara más.

-Pero… no creo que ella se fije en mí, aunque seamos amigos… yo soy solo un sirviente…y no quiero ofender al joven Inu Yasha…

-¿Ofenderme? ¡Te la regalo! Me quitaste un peso de encima nn (siempre tan discreto… u.uU)

-¡No te preocupes, Hiru!- le dijo Kagome, tomando sus manos y con una emoción casi fanática brillándole en los ojos- ¡Te vamos a ayudar!

Sango sonrió, pero los chicos las miraron con cara de "¿''Vamos'', quimo Sabih?". Hiru, con una gotita en la cabeza pero con esperanza, hizo una reverencia, se levantó y les dio las buenas noches.

-Descuida-le dijo Kagome- mañana comenzaremos ¡la operación Reunión!

-----------------------------------------------

¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? nn Sé que estuvo un poco corto, pero se está poniendo bueno, ¿verdad? (al menos eso espero yo, y le ruego a Kami-sama que así sea D) Ah, y aprovecho:

**INUKAN: **Mil gracias por tu review! Jajajaja, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando! Claro que lo terminaré! ;)

**HawkAngelxD: **jejejeje, no te preocupes! La historia acabará bonito ;) Solo espero que sigas leyendo!

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante! Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes!

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, ataques a mi autoestima, todos son bienvenidos nn. Ja ne, minna!


	3. Operación Reunión

¡Koñañachiwa a todos! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han ayudado a ser mejor! (Claro, las porras también me ayudaron bastante ˆˆ) Aquí está el 3er capítulo¡ojalá les guste! D

Capítulo 3: Operación Reunión

-¡Vamos, Inu Yasha, no tenemos todo el día!- lo apuró Kagome, casi arrastrándolo.

-¡Pero no quiero!- se rehusaba el hanyou una y otra vez.

-Vamos, no es momento para que te apenes. Anda, si no quieres que active el collar ¬¬

-u.u Muy bien, pero no prometo nada.

Legaron al fin a donde estaba Akirei, en el estanque del jardín, y antes de empujarlo hacia ella, Kagome le murmuró detrás de un árbol:

-Recuerda, debes usar todos tus "encantos"- le dijo entre risas, y le dio un leve empujón hacia donde estaba su "prometida" n-

Inu Yasha dio los últimos pasos hacia ella rezongando contra Kagome cosas que no pondremos por respeto a la censura nn

Akirei volteó, y su carita se iluminó enseguida.

-¡Buenos días, querido Inu Yasha¿Dormiste bien?

-Esteee, ah, si, dormí como tronco nnU (Mentiras, no pegó ojo en toda la noche)

-Me alegra mucho. ¿Ya desayunaron tú y tus amigos?

-Ah, no…

-¡Pues vayan enseguida al salón! Yo los acompañaré en un momento nn.

-¿No vienes?

-No, me gusta quedarme un rato junto al estanque. Es una de mis mañas, no sé porqué P-y se rió, como si fuera de lo más natural.

-Bueno… te esperamos allá.

Ya se iba a ir, cuando recordó a que había ido:

-¡Ah, Akirei!

Ella volteó, sorprendida.

-Dime

-Esteee… me gustaría que… que nos viéramos más tarde cerca del lago… hum… como al atardecer, cuando hayas acabado todas tus cosas y eso…-por alguna razón, que a Inu se le hizo bastante ilógica, estaba comenzando a sonrojarse ligeramente. '¿pero que me pasa? Si es solo una niñita…' pensó, sonrojándose aún más cuando la cara de Akirei se iluminó aún más, sonriente. Y es que, a pesar de todo, nuestro querido hanyou jamás le había pedido una cita a nadie… -ˆˆ-

-¡Claro! Me encantaría- le contestó ella con mucha alegría.

-Ah, eh… pues bueno… erm… Nos vemos al rato, entonces.

Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, hacia el árbol donde se escondía Kagome. Akirei se rió brevemente y volteó de nuevo hacia el estanque.

-¡Eso estuvo genial, Inu Yasha!- le dijo Kagome, casi tan emocionada como Akirei- ¡De verdad que nunca pensé que pudieras ser tan romántico nn!

Inu solo se sonrojó, y le dijo que ya se fueran de ahí. Kagome se fue riendo todo el camino, recordando la cara de su hanyou. 'Algún día- se dijo- espero que me invite así a mi también n/n'

La mañana y la tarde pasaron de lo más tranquilo. Después del desayuno, Akirei tenía que ir a estudiar un rato, así que los dejó. Eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para repasar toda la operación, y para que le dieran una "manita de gato" a Hiru, y el pobre no hacía más que sonrojarse y agradecerles, mientras Shippo y Miroku, los donjuanes por excelencia, le daban algunos consejos… y Miroku se ganó un par de golpes con el Hiraikotsu, por supuesto nn.

Faltaba media hora para que fuera el mero mero atardecer, pero aún así, Akirei, bien puntual, salió hacia el lago. Al darse cuenta, mandaron a Hiru casi corriendo.

-Tú espérate un poco, Inu Yasha- le dijo Sango- así les darás tiempo de hablar.

-Muy bien…

Akirei llegó al lago, esperando ver llegar a Inu Yasha… pero el que llegó corriendo, ligeramente despeinado, fue Hiru.

-¡Hiru!- le dijo con sorpresa- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Ah… yo… pues… pues yo tenía algo que decirte, Akirei-san…

-Tu sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea nn- le dijo dulcemente, subiéndole el resto de la sangre a la cara.

-Pues yo… yo tengo que decirte que…

¡BUM!

La frase no pudo terminarse. Del agua salieron muchas de esas serpientes negras, moviéndose… pero solo para dar lugar a una enorme cabeza, en forma de bolsa… era... ¡Un pulpo gigante! Y no parecía muy contento con su tentáculo cercenado…

----------------------------

Ja, ja, ja¿Qué tal? Voy a ser mala… y les voy a dejar el suspenso de saber como acaba, muajajajajajajaja! nn Esperen el final en el próximo capítulo! Y ahora... los agradecimientos!

**INUKAN**¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando nn lamentablemente lo planee para ser una historia corta... pero no dudes que haré otra ;)

**HawkAngelxD**: jajajajajajaja, ya ves? Me alegra que te esté gustando! Y mil gracias por tus reviews, que me llenan de ánimos:D

**Davinci:** Jejejejeje, gracias por tus comentarios y por tu recomendación de lo del candado. Lo buscaré, porque a penas me estoy acostumbrando a esta cosa (pero, gracias a Kami, le estoy agarrando rápido la onda) En cuanto a Akirei y Hiru, para el amor no hay edad, no crees? ;)aunque chance y ahora sea solo un cariño especial, su amor madurará con ellos(soy poética o qué?xD) En fin, Dômo Arigatou!

**Kagomeyashaforever**:Domo por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando nn Procuraré que se vean más cariñosos, como me pides, eh? ;) y si no se puede pues... siemprepuedo escribir otro fic dedicado enteramente a ellos¿qué te parece:D

GRACIAS, GENTE BONITA! Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes ;)


	4. El Pulpo y la Verdad

Hola, hola, hola! ¿Listos para el gran final? ¡Pues vamos! ˆ ˆ

Capítulo 4: El pulpo y la verdad

Inu Yasha ya se dirigía al lugar de reunión, cuando sintió el olor de la cosa negra de la noche anterior… ¡Seguramente los niños estaban en problemas! Pero aún le faltaban varios metros y quizá no llegaría a tiempo… Usó todas sus energías para saltar al montículo que estaba encima de la pendiente que daba al lago... Solo para ver a esa tremenda bolsa de tinta y tentáculos blandir muchos de ellos hacia dos pequeñas figuras que estaban abajo, horrorizadas. Inu Yasha supo enseguida que era lo mismo de anoche, porque el tentáculo partido se encontraba más arriba de todos los demás, como queriendo enseñar la causa de su venganza.

-¡Hiru! ¡Akirei!- les gritó.

Los dos voltearon, esperanzados… pero las distracciones no son nada buenas en estos casos. El pulpo blandió un enorme tentáculo hacia la niña, como sabiendo que ella era la causa de su herida… pero (hasta se creen que iba a dejar que algo le pasara) Hiru empujó a la niña lejos de ahí, recibiendo no solo el doloroso latigazo, sino también que el pulpo lo agarró, y lo alzó en el aire. El tentáculo comenzó a apretarlo más y más, sacándole el aire… Pero no contaba con nuestro héroe del cabello plateado.

-¡Quítale tus asquerosos tentáculos de encima!- le gritó con furia, mientras lo cortaba. El enorme monstruo soltó un rugido de dolor, pero aún tenía 6 gigantescas extremidades ilesas. Aunque soltó a Hiru, usó varios de éstos para aprisionar al hanyou. Inu Yasha trató de cortarlos, pero la falta de aire no lo dejaba.

Hiru salió casi arrastrándose del agua, donde el enorme youkai lo había tirado, exhausto.

-¡Hiru! ¡Hiru! ¿Estás bien?- Akirei corrió hacia él.

-Si, Akirei-san… ¡pero el joven Inu Yasha no podrá decir lo mismo si esa cosa lo sigue apretujando!

Los dos miraron preocupados hacia donde el enorme pulpo seguía tratando de asfixiar a Inu Yasha. Akirei fijó la vista en el suelo…

-¡Oye, Hiru! ¡Ven, ayúdame!

Inu Yasha ya estaba casi azul, por debatirse contra los tentáculos del grotesco pulpo y tratar de respirar al mismo tiempo. Entonces, la bestia soltó más aullidos y aflojó sus tentáculos… lo que le permitió a Inu Yasha saltar hacia la orilla. Mientras recuperaba el color, pudo ver la causa de que el monstruo lo soltara: Akirei y Hiru estaban recogiendo piedras del lecho del lago y las tiraban a los ojos (tenían buena puntería, por cierto nn) del enorme pulpo. Éste, harto ya de los pequeños misiles, alzó otro tentáculo… que no llegó a bajar.

-¡Kirara!- exclamó Inu Yasha mientras la gatita (bueno, quizá el diminutivo esté fuera de lugar, ya que estaba transformada P) mordía al monstruo. Aunque el youkai se debatía, Kirara era mucho más ágil.

-¡Inu Yasha!- le llamó una voz.

-¡Kagome! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno,- le confesó Sango- no nos íbamos a perder la declaración, ¿o si?

-Y no creo que la ayuda esté de más- comentó Miroku, soltando el rosario que llevaba en su mano- lo mejor será acabar con esa cosa de una vez.

Kirara, viendo lo que hacía, se quitó enseguida. Miroku abrió su agujero negro, absorbiendo lo poco que quedaba del pulpo (estaba ya casi hecho cóctel nn)

-¿Y los niños están bien?- le preguntó Kagome.

-Pues creo que…

Si, sin duda estaban bien. Se encontraban algo apartados, hablando.

-Déjame ver, Hiru…-le pidió Akirei, tomando su brazo, donde el pulpo lo había golpeado- No se ve tan mal. Te lo agradezco… No debiste arriesgarte por mí…

-¡Pero que dices! Si te hubiera pasado algo, no sé si hubiera podido sobrevivir…

Akirei, toda roja, lo miró por unos instantes-¿Por qué?

-Pues simplemente-tomó las manos de la niña con dulzura- porque estoy enamorado de ti (-ˆˆ-)

-Creo- comentó Kagome- que la Operación fue todo un éxito nn

Al día siguiente…

-¡Gracias por todo, joven Inu Yasha, Excelencia, Señorita Kagome, señorita Sango y Shippo! A, y a ti también, pequeña Kirara nn- se despidió Akirei, con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen a mi hija por cambiar de parecer con lo de su matrimonio-comentó ligeramente apenado el terrateniente-Quiero agradecerle por dar su consentimiento en que le diera la Señal a Hiru, joven Inu Yasha.

-Feh, no fue nada nn- les dijo Inu Yasha, todo sonriente- Pero más te vale que la cuides mucho, ¿eh, Hiru?

-Con mi vida - le contestó Hiru, con sus ojos llenos de agradecimiento.

Se despidieron y emprendieron el camino.

-Bueno, te libraste del matrimonio, Inu Yasha- le dijo Miroku.

-Si, es un alivio- le contestó.

-¿Por qué no te querías casar con ella?- le preguntó jocosamente Shippo- Te gusta alguien más, ¿verdad?

-0/0 ¡¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que no!

-UY, INU YASHA, PICARÓN!- riéndose, Shippo se echó a correr.

-YA DEJA DE FASTIDIARME! VEN ACÁAAAAAAA!

Fin

----------------------------------------------

D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que el final les haya gustado nn les aseguro que me esforcé mucho. Así que ya saben, cualquier comentario, escríbanme, ¿si? Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme y de leer este fic hasta el final. ¡¡¡Ja ne!

---COPYWRITH ---

Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, y no estoy buscando ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir ésto (o sea que lo hago de gratis!). Todos los personajes de este fic, excepto aquellos creados por mi, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y de todas las compañías correspondientes. (Si, sé que esto va al principio del fic, pero la verdad es que se me olvidó nnU)

---Arigatô Gozaimazu! ---

.: SaYoNaRa:.


End file.
